Shining Star
by OhMeOhMy3
Summary: A cruel smile appeared on her face. The only two people who could preform that exact smile was her and her former teacher. And so began the fight with the blue haired arrancar, who would change her life forever. A/N:It's hard to wright a summary for this
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the classroom bored listening to the girls' gossip. "Yeah, are you going to see Mizuki preform today?"one questioned. 'duh's' and 'yeas' came from many members of the group, and even from a few of the males. "Hey, Ichigo, are you coming to Watch Mizuki Ichimaru preform?" asked Ryō Kunieda. 'Ichimaru...' ran through my head. I had to tell Urahara, but first I would go cheak it out. "Oi! Ichigo! You you want to come?" Ryō questioned. "Yea...where is it?" I asked. "Baka! It's over at the Ongaku* Cafe. You can follow us there." She replied. "Ok, I'll be there." I agreed. Little did I know, that everyones' lives were going to change forever. The teacher walked in and started to give directions, "Ok, class, open your books and get started on the assignment from yesterday." Thankfully only a few more hours until school was over. I turned to stare out the window.

Wow...I thought looking at the crowd. There were a lot of people in side the little cafe. Then a young girl about my age walked onto the stage, and the cheers began. "Hello everybody! I'm Mizuki Ichimaru! I'll be here today and tomorrow!" The teen shouted. She looked unforgettably like Gin. Long silver-gray hair, purple eyes-but those might be contacts, but how she smiled was exactly like Gin...just least creepy. She spoke into the microphone, "Here we go! I'll start you off with a few songs and then you can come back tomorrow, Mmmkay?!"

* * *

**Hi! Please Review. My first story in a while. Um...i want to say sorry to DarkSacredJewelXoX but I found out my cousin has an account on here! Yay! Ahem...Anyway thank you for the beta but my cousin has so politely (sarcasm), ordered me to let her beta for me! So thanks for the first beta, but she'll be doing it from now on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mizuki's pov

* * *

I drew in a breath, and began my song.

"One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do.

Two can be as bad as one, it's the loneliest number since the number one."

The guitarist played the next vibrant notes within the pause between my verses.

I started up again,

"No is the saddest experience you'll ever know.

Yes it's the saddest experience you'll ever know.

Because one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do.

One is the loneliest number that you'll ever know.

My eyes scanned the addience until they landed on a red head.

_'Ah,'_ I thought '_A substitute shinagami. How fun.'_

Ichigo's pov

* * *

"Bye-Bye everybody! Come back tomorrow!" Mizuki yelled as everybody left the cafe. She hopped down off of the stage.

"Oi! Hey, wait up!" She yelled at me.

"You know, you really need to stop letting your Spirettual Pressure keep leaking. Otherwhise, It'll get you killed." She smirked.

"I need to talk with you-" I started, 'Oh fuck...' she was already gone.

Awhile later I walked into Kisuke's shop.

"Hey Kisuke, I have a question for you." I said walking into the backroom.

"Yo." A female voice dead-panned.

I turned to come face to face with Mizuki.

"YOU!" I pointed.

"Yes me, Dumb-ass. I'm here to get my new gigai made. I'll be helping in the upcoming war, after I report to Gramps."

"Huh? You're on our side?" I questoned

"Duh! What are you, Stupid?" She snarled

At that moment Kisuke walked in.

"Now, now, there's no reason to fight. Oviously you two have met." He stated.

"Just give me my new gigai already." Mizuki demanded

"As you wish, here you go!" He said holding out her gigai.

* * *

Mizuki's pov

* * *

I sweatdropped, and even did a double take.

_'You've got to be kidding me'_ I thought.

My eye twitched angerly.

"AH! YOU FUCKING PERVERT! I'LL KILL YOU!" I started.

I took a breath.

"Ok, fix my new gigai RIGHT and until then i'll be over at the park a few blocks from here, ok?" I said calmly.

Over at the park I sat down on one of the swings and started to sing quietly.

"No will to wake for this morn.

To see another black rose born.

Death bed is slowly covered with snow.

Angels, they fell first but i'm still here.

Alone as they are drawing near.

In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung."

I started to hum the chorus.

"It is the end of all hope.

To end all the innocence.

To be someone like me.

Wounded is the deer that leaps highest.

And my wound, it cuts so deep.

Turn off the light and let me pull the plug.

To have what I once had.

This life, Unforgiven, it will end with birth.

Deathwish without a prayer.

Death clock.

End of time.

And the rest is silance." I finished

"You have a nice voice, that is, for a Shinagami." A cocky voice said. from a 15 feet in front of me.

My head shot up. A vile word was hissed through my clenched teeth.

"Arrancar..."

**So? How was It? Review please!**

**The first song she sung was 'One' / also called 'One is the loneliest number', by Aimee Mann. The second song was 'End of All Hope' by Nightwish (I think.), But Please reveiw, I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DAMN IT PEOPLE! Really? Only one person has reviewed. And thank you to the person who reveiwed, bit seriously. I need feedback. So will you please review, because I won't upload any more chapters unless people review. I just can't wright, I mean I get serious writers block for some reason if nobody reviews for a while. So please review. Thanks.

* * *

**

Previously:

_"You have a nice voice, that is, for a Shinagami." A cocky voice said from a 15 feet in front of me._

_My head shot up. A vile word was hissed through my clenched teeth._

_"Arrancar..."_

I stood up from the swing.

"Thank you for the complement, teme." I spoke.

"Your welcome. But your lucky I stumbled upon you, Lord Aizen told me I should bring back some sort of entertainment, Preferably a Shinagami." He smirked. Then he continued,

"This way, you won't be killed in the war. Wouldn't you like that?" The blue-haired Arrancar questioned.

"I'd rather die." I said scornfully.

"Oh well. The hard way it is then." He said drawing his sword.

A cruel smile appeared on her face.

The smile was one thirsting for blood and the thrill of the fight. The only two people who could preform that exact smile was her, and her former teacher...

**Kenpatchi Zaraki**

And so began the fight.

The Zanpakutōs collided again and again.

"You're pretty good, but I'll still beat you. You should just give up now." He smirked.

"Again, I'd rather die. Anyway I haven't even used my full power yet. So if I was you, I'd shut the hell up." I remarked

_'Damn it, is Kisuke really this stupid, gonna make me take care of the Arrancar myself. What an ass.' _I thought

I ducked. Barely missing a cero.

_'Fuck. I need to pay more attention.'_ I thought

"Pay attention! Otherwise you'll probably die!"

"You think I didn't realize that?"

And the battle commenced.

I rolled my eyes, "Uhhg..."

"What's the matter? Getting tired?" He mocked

"Wrong," A new voice cut in "She doesn't want to use her Zanpakutō's Shikai out to whoop your ass. She'd rather beat you with it sealed."

"Shinji! Piss off this my fight." I growled.

"God, your just like Hiyori...always angry." The blond muttered quietly. I glared.

"You should leave now, you don't have even a slight chance of winning right now." He said again addressing the Arrancar

"Fine, But I'll be back for her." The Arrancar threatened as a Garganta opened up.

"Hey! What's your name? So I know who I kill next time we meet!" I yelled as the Garganta was closing. He smirked and looked dead into my eyes.

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Just as the Garganta closed fully.

* * *

"What the HELL, Shinji? That was my fight!" I complained.

"Whatever, Mizu. Kisuke wanted me to come get you." He said using his nickname for me.

"Why?" I asked

"He said it's time for you to go back to the Soul Society."

"Oh! Finally." I responded

"Well we're here. Be sure to come visit me and the others soon, like when you get back. Ok?"

"Alright, Bye. See you soon." I waved walking inside the building.

As soon as I closed the door to the shop I heard Ururu quietly say,

"Yoruichi-san is in the back with Urahara-san. Go back and Jinta-kun will bring you your clothes." I turned to her.

"Thank you, Ururu-chan. I'll bring you back something nice, OK?" I smiled.

"T-Thank you...that's really nice of you." She blushed. I nodded and walked into the back of the shop.

"Why are you having a tea party with stuffed animals?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I entered.

"Oh no, they are Mod Souls. This is Ririn," he pointed to the bird plushie, "This is Noba," now he pointed to the turtle-like plushie, "This is Kurodo," he pointed to the rabbit plushie, "And- where is Kon?" He questioned Yoruichi. She shrugged.

"Oh well, he'll show up." Just then there was a knock on the door. The door slid open and Jinta stepped in.

"Here are your clothes." He said as he handed them to me.

"Thank you, Jinta-san." I replied as he exited. I stood up.

"I'll go change now." I said as i prepared to exit.

"When you get back there will be a lot of people that want to see you." Kisuke said. I turned,"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember to review!

* * *

**

As I was changing into the first part of my ensemble, my leggings,I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around. There was nothing there, weird. As I bent down to pick up my SHORT kimono, the pile of clothes moved.

'Shit,' My Zanpakutō was outside of the room I was changing in.

I slowly bent down and picked up the kimono. Something Jumped of it and latched it's self to my barely clothed, I only was in my bra, chest.

My scream was heard all throughout the shop. Everyone came running in, throwing the door open. Only to stop in mid run to stare. By then I had throw it of of me and was in the middle of Kido.

"Hado number 4! Byaku-" I was interrupted by Kisuke yelling,

"Wait! That's Kon." I blinked.

"Shit...sorry." I apologized as if nothing was wrong.

"Now can all of you get out?" Everyone filed out of the room, with the exception of Kisuke and Kon, who were drug out by Yoruichi. I sighed as pulled on my kimono, put on the armored glove-like arm-warmers, and tied my obi. I then turned to the small table and grabbed the chopsticks-*cough-cough*- needle-ish chopsticks, and put my hair up into a bun. My bangs, that looked a lot like Rukia's, were then taken care of.

The side parts of my bangs that would block my vision a little bit were pinned back to their respective sides.

With one bobby pin on the left side and two on the right, leaving some of my bangs hanging in between my eyes. I grabbed my Katana Zanpakutō. And with that, off I went into Soul Society.

* * *

As soon as I took my first step into Seireitei, I knew that many people had been expecting me. As I walked to 1st division whispers and stares followed me. Older Shinagami running back to heir divisions to tell their squad members the news. Newer Recruits scurried out of my way, with confused looks on their faces. I ignored them as I continued forward.

As I walked up the steps to the door of Main Assembly Hall a young Shinagami stopped me.

"A Captain's meeting is in progress. Only Captains' are aloud."

"You think I don't know that? Now move." I said pushing him to the side to get to the door.

"But Mame, You-" I cut him off,

"You don't know who I am, so shut up and move." I said again pushing him out of the way. I opened up the door and stepped in. All of the people occupying the room fell silent and stared. I uttered two simple words, with a smirk on my face,

"I'm back." And that's all it took to cause an uproar.

So many questions were yelled from all around the room. That is until,

"Silence!" Head Captain Yamamoto yelled. All noise was quickly killed.

"Now, Mizuke it is nice to see your back safely. I know you have something to say." He spoke to me.

"Yes sir, I wanted to say that it is good to be home. And in this upcoming war I will follow every command, and I will fight until I'm dead to protect the Seireitei and our ways of life." Everyone looked a little stunned. But I wasn't done yet,

"I will do everything in my power to clear the Ichimaru name and restore it's honor. That's why I've already called dibs."

I could see one of my former teachers, Kenpatchi, smirk and mutter, "Just like her, to call dibs."

Soifon stood up and spoke, "And exactly who have you called 'dibs' on?"

"Ichimaru, Gin." Gasps where heard along the room, while there were also a few cheers.

"Quiet!" The Head Captain yelled, and then turned to me.

"Are you sure you'll have the guts to kill your own father?"

"Once he became the traitor he is, he was no longer my father."

During my whole speach my hands had curled into fists, tight enough that the pale skin that covered my knuckles turned white.

"I have one more thing to say, Mizuki, I understand you have achieved Bankai?" said the Head Captain.

"Hai. I have." I replied.

"Then you'll be promoted to Captain before the week is over. I'll stay in meeting is over, dismissed." Head Captain said. and as everyone filed out a few of the captains talked with me.

"Mizuki, You do plan on visiting each division right?" Soifon asked me

"Of course, but has my room in the Third Division been disturbed?" I asked

"Lieutenant Izuru has only moved your father's remaining belongings into there, otherwhise, no." Komamura said.

"That's good."I replied

"Can I walk you to the 3rd division?" I heard Kyōraku ask.

I rejected the pervert, "No." and walked off.

As I entered the 3rd Division I got a few welcomings. Even one by Lieutenant Izuru .

"Hey! Mizuki your home!"

"Kira." I nodded hello.

"How's the human world-" I cut him off,

"Kira-san, they're promoting me to Captain."

"What? That's great, Mizuki! I wonder what division you'll be assigned too! Ninth, Fifth, or Third now that Captain Amagai is gone."

"Yeah...I wonder. I'm going to my room it's been a long day, if you need anything just knock, OK?" I said walking away.

* * *

I walked through the barracks until I reached my door. I slid it open and stepped in. Nothing was out of place until I saw my bed. There were a few boxes sitting on it. I closed my door and walked over to my bed. I sat down and pulled the box onto my lap. I opened it and pulled out the first thing my hand touched. I looked at the folded cloth. I gently unfolded it, and was shocked at what it was. My kimono that I wore when I was younger. I set that aside and reached in again only to pull out a box tie with a string.

I untied the string and took off the lid. Inside were two necklaces and a star clip.

"I remember when I first got these." I smiled and spoke softly to myself.

* * *

_It was a sunny day and I had finished visiting Gramps(Head Captain). He had given me lots of candy to share with Yachiru, my best friend and look alike. I was running when I ran into my mom and her captain, Mayuri. "Mommy, Uncle! Look!" I showed them the bag of candy. "That's great." He said looking at me like an future experiment, but at such a young age I didn't notice. My mother gave me a weary glance, and bent down to my level. "Honey, Mommy has a mission in the real world so you'll be staying with your __**father**__." She had grimaced at the word. I was after all a one-night stand child._

_"Yay!" I cheered. I then turned to Mayuri. _

_"Uncle I came up with a name for the daughter your making."_

_"Really now? What is it?" He asked_

_"Nemu! Isn't it pretty?"_

_"Very," Chipped in my mother, _

_"But honey I have something to give you." She pulled out a necklace with a star pendant, and a star clip._

_"Oh! Their pretty! Thank You, Mommy!"_

_"I got them for you because of your Zanpakut__ō__'s name."_

_"For Ryo Hoshi?"_

_"Yea. Now run along.I'll see you later."_

_"OK!" and off I went. Little did anyone know that I wouldn't see her later._


	5. Chapter 5

**Review! Please! If I don't start getting more reviews then I'll have to start setting certain amounts of reviews for each chapter before I update. And for a few chapters there are going to mostly be flashbacks.**

I winced. 'Don't think about it, Mizuki." said a voice in front of me.

I looked up startled. "Hoshi? Where's Ryo?" I asked her

"It's only gonna bring you pain." said a new voice from behind me. I turned my torso around.

"Ryo..." I looked at my Zanpakutō twins. My Zanpakutō took the form of two young twin girls wearing the same dress, but completely different colors. Ryo, the raven-haired, crimson eyed first half of my Zanpakutō wore a purple and black dress. Hoshi, the silvery-white haired, teal eyed second half of my Zanpakutō wore a silver and light- green dress.

"You guys need to stop randomly taking your true form." I scolded.

"Why? It was fine with you when you were younger." Ryo said lazily looking at her nails.

"I grew up! Now seriously, Leave me alone."

"Why? I want to stay!" Ryo argued

"Come on Ryo, I already told you she has to face her memories, as bad as they are. They'll make her stronger." Hoshi said explaining. And the dissapeared. The sheathed Zanpakutō clattered to the ground. I stared at it. I turned back to the box. I reached in yet again, this time pulling out another neaklace, this one much longer and had another pendant. A fox pendant.

* * *

_I was sitting with Yachiru in the eleventh division eating candy_

_."Oi! Baldy-san! I'm bored, wanna' spar?" I yelled_

_"I don't want to hurt a little girl for no reason." Ikkaku smirked_

_"I'm not little!" I protested._

_"It's ok Mizuki-chan. He's just afraid of getting his ass handed to him by girl." Yumichika assured me. I smiled. _

_"Your right! He's a pansy!"_

_"WHAT WAS THAT! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Ikkaku yelled_

_"You heard me." I smirked_

_"You want a fight, you got one!" He yelled standing up and continuing,_

_"To make it easier on you, I won't use my Shikai."_

_"Ok, deal!" I smiled. _

_'Just because you can't use your Shikai, doesn't mean I won't use mine.' I thought_

_"Baka." Yachiru and Yumichika said in unison. I stood up and drew my Zanpakut__ō__. I wanted to get this over with._

_"Ladies first." I taunted. That pissed him jumped up into the air and swung down at me. I used Shunpo to get out of the way. Then I simply pointed my Zanpakut__ō__ up at him a said, "Sing loudly for the bloody deaths of your enemies, Ryo Hoshi!"_

_"What? She already has a Shikai?" Ikkaku yelled._

_"Bye-Bye." I smiled as my Zanpakut__ō__ changed into 8 4-pointed shuriken. I threw 7 of them. Since Ikkaku was still in shock they had all nailed his clothing. I had threw them with enough force that when the caught his clothing the had threw him back with them until they hit the wall behind him. I turned around pretending to almost leave, when I turned around and threw the last one at him. It stuck in the wall right next to his face._

_"I win." I stated simply. My Zanpakut__ō__ returned to being a katana. I put it back into it's sheath._

_Ikkaku stood up._

_"Ikkaku, tell me why I just watched you get your ass beat by a little girl." A gruff voice said from near Yumichika and Yachiru._

_"Ken-chan!" Yachiru and I yelled in unison. We both jumped at him to land on our respective shoulder. Yachiru on his left and I on his right. I answered for Ikkaku, "Because I used my Shikai! That's why he lost!"_

_"Did you know she had a Shikai?" Ikkaku asked the Captain._

_"She trains with all of the captains, for fun. Of course she's gonna have Shikai. Dumbass." He deadpanned._

_"Huh? Oh! Ken-chan! I have to gome home! It's getting dark." I yelled as I hopped off his shoulder._

_"Bye-Bye! See you all tomorrow!" I ran all the way to third division. _

_As I was running in the halls I quickly turned a corner._

_"Daddy!" I yelled as he caught me before I could glomp him._

_"Mommy has a mission in the human world! I get to stay with you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah! Oh, look what she gave me!" I said showing him the necklace and clip._

_"Well I also got something for your birthday." He said still carrying me to his office._

_"It's my birthday?" I asked confused._

_"Yeah Silly, Here's your present." He said pulling a box out of his pocket. I opened it._

_"Daddy! It's so pretty! I like it better than Mommy's gift! He smirked evilly._

_"Ok, Mizu it's time for you to go to bed."_

_"No! Only if you sing to me...Mommy never does anymore." I said_

_"Mizu..." He started._

_"Please? I'll even sing with you. I promise."_

_"What song?"_

_"Fuyu no Hanabi!" I replied_

_"Ok, lets go."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hahahaha! I'm so freaking Awesome! I've updated 3 days in a row! Review!**

I frowned. Why would he keep all of this stuff? I pulled a picture from the box. One of me and Yachiru. Our cheeks stuffed with candy. Wide smiles on our faces. I smiled. That is until I reached into the box to retrieve the last item. What I pulled out was the last thing I wanted to see. One of the few reasons I left Seireitei. My mother's Zanpakutō. My free hand went straight to cover my mouth. My crimson red eyes, that my dad had passed down onto me, flew open in shock.

* * *

_A few days after my birthday, my world crumbled._

_"Uncle Mayuri! Uncle Mayuri! I yelled as I ran to 1st division. _

_"Where's Mommy?" I asked as I stopped in front of him and Yamamoto. Yamamoto frowned and looked down at me._

_"Somebody go get Ichimaru-san." He ordered._

_"What's the matter, Gramps? Where's my Mom?" I questioned_

_"Mizuki-chan, I'm sorry, but your mother is dead." Yamamoto said slowly._

_"What. No,no,No! She can't be..." I protested, shaking my head._

_"Mizuki I'm-Mizuki! MIZUKI! Some body get Unohana!" was all I heard before my body collapesed, and my vision became black._

_I woke up in the 4th division. I slowly sat up. Just as soon as that Unohana walked in. I looked at her. Searching for answers in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Mizuki." She said looking me in the eyes. A small frown on her face._

_"Where's my Dad?"_

_"I'll go get him. Just stay in bed." She said walking out._

_"Mizuki, are you ok?" My Dad said, and for the first time in many years he wasn't smiling. He didn't have his eyes open but you could tell he was still worried._

_"Hi Daddy." _

_"Kenpachi-san told me to tell you he's proud of you."_

_"Why?" I was confused_

_"Because you didn't cry." Just then the door slid open behind him and Akon and Mayuri walked in._

_"Uncle Mayuri. What's the matter?" I asked. He pulled my mother's Zanpakut__ō__ from his pocket. Mayuri handed my father my mother's whip-like Zanpakut__ō__._

_"Akon." Mayuri nodded. Akon stepped forward and picked me up._

_"What are you doing?" My Dad asked Mayuri._

_"Her mother and I had a deal. If she died I got the kid for one experiment of her choice. I have it in writing." He explained also giving proof._

_"You can't just take her." My father objected._

_"I've already contacted The Head Captain with this deal. I have permission to take her, to fulfill her mother's end of the deal. You can already guess what experiment she chose."_

_My father didn't say anything as I was carried out of the room in Akon's arms._

_We walked into 12th division. We eventually reached an unoccupied lab. As soon as we entered, I shuttered. It smelt sterile, way too clean for my liking. Akon set me on the table in the middle of the room. Mayuri was searching threw cabinets until he found a serum and a needle._

_"Now, Mizuki." he said turning to face me as Akon left the room._

_"What was your mothers greatest wish that you could do? The one she used to tell you about all the time."_

_"Oh! She would always say, 'My greatest wish is for you to grow up physically to an age where you can take care of yourself, but retain the same life span. That way you can live your dream.' Whatever that meant." I said imitating her voice. He smiled, creepy._

_"That's exactly what this serum will do."_

_"Ok..." I was beginning to become suspicious._

_"Now hold still." He commanded grabbing my arm and jamming a needle into it._

_"Itai..." I hissed. He pulled the needle out and a gave me the creepiest smile._

_"See you in a few weeks." And everything went black._

_When I awoke I was surprised to find Mayuri hovering over me. He smiled._

_"I see your awake. The experiment was a success! Now get dressed. I have to show everyone my experiment. Hurry!" He yelled shoving clothes into my arms, and leaving to wait outside. I looked down at the clothes, then up at the mirror._

_"Gah!" I said in surprise. I looked physically around 17. Then I realized I also had the intelligence of a 17 year old. _

_"Fuck." I said stunned. Then I realized I still had to change. _

_"Hurry Up!" I heard Mayuri yell. I quickly got dressed and took a quick glace in the mirror. Only to actually see all my features. A thinner face, and longer silver hair were the only differences I could see. I shook my head and stepped out of the room, only to be grabbed harshly by the arm._

_I was dragged to the 1st. Then drug up the stairs to the huge door. By the reiatsu's inside, there was a captains meeting. The door was then thrown open. I was again dragged inside, Mayuri smiling all the while._

_"The experiment is a success!" He exclaimed. Everyone was staring at the new me, shocked. My father's grin faltered for a second. Unohana was the first to act. She had stood up and came over to where I was standing, while Mayuri was rambling on about how successful it was and how the serum worked._

_"Mizuki-san, are you alright?" She asked._

_"Hai. I'm fine, Unohana-san." I turned to look at Mayuri._

_"Unfortunately, Mayuri-san, the deal is not complete. I still have to live my dream."_

_"And what is your dream, Mizuki?" Head Captain Yamamoto questioned me._

_"To go sing and explore the human world."_

_And that was the beginning of my new life._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, people! Hello, Hello! Now I know that there hasn't been much grimmjow in the chapters, but he WILL show up soon. I don't want to rush the plot line. So please be patient. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Please review!**

**

* * *

**

I glared at the Zanpakutō and put it back into the box. I put the box in my closet. Then I walked over to my bed ready for a sleepless night. In the morning I took a shower and got dressed. I walked out my door to began the day that I would visit every division.

'Kya, This is gonna be hell.' I thought walking to divistion 13. I walked until I reached the captain's office. As I raised my hand to knock the door was opened. I looked up at the smiling man.

"Ah! Mizuki-chan! How are you?"He asked stepping out of the way to invite me in.

"I'm fine Ukitake-san. Did I come at a bad time? You look like you were about to go somewhere."

"Ah, well...I have to leave,but here! Take this! and this,and this,this,and this." He said while shoving candy into my arms. I sweat-dropped.

"Bye Mizu-chan!" He waved walking off. I looked down at the candy.

'Crap it's gonna take forever to eat all this.' was all I thought as I walked to the next division.

So far today I had visited most of the divisions. In each one something had happened. In first: A tea ceremony, second: Got to visit the maggot's nest, third: I didn't even bother going, fifth: almost beat up Momo form annoyance, sixth: hung out with Renji, seventh: Took a nap on the floor of the captains office, with Komamura's pet dog Goro. In eighth I almost killed Kyōraku for being a pervert, ninth: I didn't go, I don't like the Lieutenant, tenth: helped Toshiro with paperwork, and twelfth: I advoided completely. I mean, can you blame me? This second I was however on my way to eleventh. I could already hear men fighting. I sighed. I knew I was going to get stares but as I walked into the division something happened that pissed me off. Two men walked up to me.

"Hey baby. I don't think your in the right division. That is unless your looking for a good time." One said.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Was all I said glaring at the man.

"Looks like we got a feisty one." said the other. By then everyone around had stopped fighting to watch. A few people were quietly muttering, 'Baka's."

"So come on babe let's go." The first man said putting his arm around my waist. That did it. I had turned around quickly with my hand straight and my thumb tucked under my palm. I had, in a matter of seconds, thrust my hand through the man's chest. It was a simple trick I had learned when I was younger and trained with Soifon and the Onmitsukidō. It was potentially fatal if help didn't arrive within a half hour.

"W-wh-what?" The man gurgled before dropping to the floor. I could already hear people running to get the 4th squad, and the captain.

"You bitch!" The other man said. I turned my attention to him.

"Let's not bring your mother into this." I knew I had hit a nerve with my last sentence. He started running at me, Zanpakutō swinging. Baka. Did he not realize who he was messing with. Apparently not.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado number 33! Sōkatsui!" I yelled. Let's just say at close range, this Hado was more than dangerous. And getting hit head on must not be a pleasant experience. Ouch. It hurt to even think about it. By then Unohana had already shown up. they took the two injured men back to fourth division. Unohana did not look happy.

"What the hell happened here!" A voice yelled. The crowd had split. A very pissed off bald man walked toward me.

"Mizuki?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ikkaku. Do you still get your ass whooped by little girls?"

"What was that?" He yelled just as another familiar face popped up behind him.

"Mizuki-chan, you look so pretty, so kawaii! Your almost as beautiful as me!"

"Hello Yumichika. Will you escort me to where the Captain is? Oh and Ikkaku, I just sent two of your squad members to 4th division. You'll want to see how much damage I dealt."

When we got to the building where the captain was, I walked up too the door only for it to be throw open and be tackled by a pink blur.

"Starry-chan! your home!" Yachiru yelled. I smiled.

"Yeah. I'm home." I looked up to Kenpachi.

"So what do you say, want to see my Bankai?" I smirked.

"Hell yeah."

"Fuck." I muttered. It was the middle of our fight and I already had a few cracked ribs, and was bleeding in numerous places. Kenpachi was in just the same place as I was. I know I cracked 2 ribs and broke a few fingers. He was also cut in many places. But our smiles held. I still hadn't released Bankai. But I was getting bored.

"Bankai, Gina Ryo Hoshi (silvery distant star, before it was just distant star)!" I called out. My Zanpakutō formed into two black and white fans with the kanji for Doll (on the black one)and Rose (on the white one) written in silver ink. But as we where fighting we didn't notice the Head Captain until,

"ENOUGH!" We froze.

"Mizuki Ichimaru, Captain Zaraki, I order you to go recive treatment at 4th division, imedietly!"

"Yes sir..." We mumbled.

* * *

At the 4th division I got quiet the lecture from Unohana.

"Mizuki-chan, your in horrible shape! You could have bin killed! Not to mention that I am also very disappointed in you after what you did to those two men today!"

"Ah," I said quietly, "How are their conditions?" I asked

"Mizuki-chan, You almost killed them! One of them will never walk or move that freely again, and the other will have chest, heart, and lung problems for the rest of his life! They both can't be Shinigami, ever again! Mizuki-chan you ruined their lives!" She sure knew how to make me feel guilty.

A few days later, On my last day in Seireitei I got a hell butterfly that said to come to the captain's meeting. So here I am at the Captain's meeting. 'Anything but third, anything but third.' I chanted in my head

"Mizuki Ichimaru, we have decided to make you the Captain of, Third Division." Head Captain said handing me a sleeveless haori.

"Dismissed. Mizuki have fun in the human world." And back to the human world I went.


	8. Chapter 8

**Review! Oh and I just found an awesome manga/game! It's called 'Heart no Kuni no Alice'. It's awesome, I really like it and you should check it out at ! Have fun!**

**

* * *

**

As soon as I step foot out of the Senkaimon in Urahara's shop I was glomped by Kon. He greeted me with a,

"Silvery-chan your home!" I grabbed his head and squeezed.

"Itai!Itai!Itai!(Ow!)" Once he was off my cheast I greeted everyone. I crouched down to Ururu's eye level. See, to me Ururu, like Yachiru, was like a little sister to me.

"Hey Ururu-chan! Here's your gift!" I smiled pulling out the two boxes in my pocket.

"Here." I said handing her the slimmer box and putting the other back into my pocket.

"Thank you." She said timidly. She opened the box with everyone peering over her shoulder to see what was inside. She reached and pulled the thin chain of the necklace to pull up the small pendant, which was a Sakura petal.

"This is a very special pendant. With it you can find me anywhere, but only if I'm wearing mine." I explained. I then turned to the group of people...and, err...Plushies. Just then the door opened and two familiar faces stepped in, Ichigo and Rukia.

"Rukia-san!" I yelled glomping the midget. She only stumbled. I looked over to her male companion.

"You do know where the Vizard's are?" I deadpanned.

"Yeah follow me." He said scratching the back of his head.

As we were walking I noticed that all the people on the streets were...asleep? Ichigo noticed.

"Don't worry about them. Anyway my friend Orihime might be there. So you'll get to meet her."

"Ok. That sounds fine." I replied as we kept walking. I took the other box out of my pocket and grabbed my sheathed Zanpakutō. I grabbed my two old necklaces out of the box and wrapped them around the hilt of my Zanpakutō. I didn't say anything as I threw away he box and put my Zanpakutō back. After a while we suddenly came up to an old warehouse.

"Really?" I muttered to my self as we walked into it. As soon as I took a few steps into the room I got glomped by Mashiro.**(There's a lot of glomping going on today.)**

"Gah!" I yelled falling to the floor. Mashiro was talking really fast while she sat upon me. All I could make out was,

"MizuMizuIreallymissedyouI'mgladyourhome!" While she was talking I looked back at Ichigo who's face was turning bright red as he stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Please! Pull DOWN your skirt!" He yelled covering his eyes. By then Mashiro had jumped off me so I sat down and fixed my skirt that had flown up from Mashiro glomping me.

"Aww! Ichigo! Did your freak out when you saw my underwear? Have you never saw a woman's underwear before?" I taunted

"I-I have before! Just there are other guys here!" He stuttered. Everyone but Ichigo and An Orange haired girl started to laugh.

"We've all seen her in less then what you just saw. We got to see her in just a towel." Shinji said

"What!" Ichigo yelled again.

"I was visiting them and Shinji took my clothes when I took my shower because I spiked his food with wasabi. Anyway It doesn't matter cause we're all one big family here." I explained

"Family?" Asked the Orange haired girl.

"You must be Orihime. It's nice to meet you! But Yeah! they are my family, I'm not a Vizard, but still! See Hachigen and Love are like my uncles," Neither one said anything, "Rose is like my oldest brother," He smiled as I went on, "Lisa is my older sister, and Mashiro and Hiyori are my younger sisters," Masiro cheered while Hiyori yelled 'What!', "And Kensei and Shinji are my protective, bossy older brothers!" I yelled as I jumped into Kensei's lap.

"Bossy am I?" Kensei yelled as he twisted his knuckles into my temples.

"Kya! Don't do that! OW!" I yelled trying to get away.

Out of nowhere a heavy, ripping feeling washed over me. I froze for a second before standing up quickly.

"Arrancar." I hissed through my clenched teeth. I looked over at Hiyori.

"Dibs." I said as I sprinted off to the Arrancar.

* * *

I skidded around a street corner only to come face to face with The blue haired arrancar from before, Grimmjow. My eyes widened as he smirked.

"Oh shi-" I was cut off as I was kicked in to the building behind me. I winced as I stood up felling a couple cracked (and re-cracked)and broken ribs.

"Aww, look, did you come to accept my offer?" He taunted.

"As if!" I said as I coughed blood from my recent injury. I grabbed my Zanpakutō and pointed it at him.

"Sing loudly for the bloody deaths of your enemies! Ryo Hoshi!" I yelled. My haori flapped out behind me. But before a single attack could be made a voice startled me.

"Mizuki!" Kensei yelled.

Shinji had also shown up just in time to block the blade that I hadn't noticed when I had my attention diverted.

"Like I said last time. You better leave, but this time you defiantly won't have a chance of living." Shinji said as Grimmjow jumped back into a Gargantua. He smiled down at me.

"At least this time I know part of your name. See ya around, Mizuki." And with that he was gone. Kensei and Shinji rushed over to me. Kensei had picked me up and shunpoed to the warehouse. He set me down on the ground. Orihime had ran over to me with Hachigen and Ichigo. She muttered something and all over my body a orange shield-like thing covered me. I watched in amazement as my wounds healed up. I looked over to Hiyori, Lisa, and Rose.

"And they promoted me to captain. What were they thinking?" I joked. Everybody laughed.

"Your the clumsiest captain I've met." Ichigo said. We all started laughing again.

Life was great at that moment. But a few days later everything would change.


	9. Chapter 9

"So what do you think of everybody?" Kisuke asked. I looked up from drinking my cinnamon tea.

"Well, Ichigo is nice...um well, Chad is quiet. I think the only person I dislike is Orihime." I confessed. Kisuke looked confused.

"Why?"

"She's weak. I mean, she does have that shield and those amazing healing abilities, but she's not good at following important orders, or at being good in combat; In fact she has little to no skill whatsoever. I sickens me how everyone will rush to protect her." I explained. As soon as I stopped talking another question popped into my mind.

"How do you think Ichigo is handling that hollow?"

"He'll be fine-" Kisuke was cut off short as I felt Ichigo release his bankai.

"that's not a good sign." I remarked as we both stood up fast.

"Go get Yoruichi. I'll meet you there." I said standing up and getting ready to shunpo. He only nodded.

When I showed up the first thing I noticed was that there were two arrancar. My eyes widened. the second thing I noticed made me smile. Ichigo had cut off one of the arms of the bigger arrancar. I just couldn't help myself. I cheered...then immediately regretted it. The smaller one glanced my way. There goes my element of surprise. I looked down to notice the bodies of Chad, and a girl I remembered Ichigo introducing me to, Tatsuki. I also noticed Orihime.

My eyes shifted to the on going battle. Ichigo was holding his face, probably having an argument with his hollow self. I had met his hollow once. See I have a special ability, to be able to meet and see my Vizard families' hollow self's just by meditating or sleeping near them. Any way moving on, His hollow was surprisingly strong.

* * *

_I looked around Ichigo's inner world. 'Ehh, not the weirdest that I've seen. My tops this in creepiness too.' I thought shrugging my shoulders. A small tap sounded from behind me. I looked back only to be grabbed by the throat and slammed to the ground. I winced hearing the sadistic laughter and blood chilling voice speak,_

_"Aww, look. King sent me a toy to play with. And a cute little ugasi(bunny) at that."_

_"Itai..." I mummered as he applied more pressure as he continued to speak looking down at me with those cruel eyes and that psychotic grin._

_"Hey I have an idea, let's play a game. I stab you and we see how long it takes for you to turn into a hollow and stay here with me forever." He said grinning. My eyes widened._

_"Nani?" I said not even having time to comprehend before I felt a shocking pain in my stomach. The down side was I still had 2 minutes left of the 5 minutes minimum that I had to stay in Ichigo's inner word. I watched in horror as white began to spread up my body. I looked into the reflection of myself in his eyes watching as my face was slowly being covered in white. All the while I was still counting down. '8, 7, 6, 5' I smirked. '3, 2, 1."_

_"Bye-bye" I said as I was knocked back into the real world.

* * *

_

I looked back to the battle. The larger one had hit Ichigo, sending him flying back. Orihime had gotten up and ran toward Ichigo despite his orders. She got backhanded.

"Orihime!" I yelled as I watched her hit the ground. Ichigo was in no better shape as he got hit around.

"It's over brat! I'm going to crush you!" The bigger one yelled as he raised a fist and brought it down. I was prepared to draw my Zanpakutō, but as the dust cleared I saw Kisuke. Now the fight would really began.

I watched as Yoruichi took care of the bigger one. After that Kisuke and her tended to Orihime and Ichigo. By then I was already down there watching the small arrancar. Yoruichi and I both noticed The bigger arrancar stand up and open his mouth to charge up a cero. Kisuke and I were already on it.

When the dust cleared to reveal Kisuke and I had drawn our Zanpakutō's and blocked the cero, the look on his face was priceless. I stepped back and let Kisuke do the explaining about Benihime. Ryo Hoshi had only provided as backup in case Benihime failed.

"Sing, Benihime!" Kisuke yelled as a red blast shot toward the arrancar. I was surprised to see the smaller one block it with his bare hand. I smirked as he also hit the bigger one in the stomach knocking him back a few feet and scold him. He also explained who Kisuke and Yoruichi were. That's when his gaze fell on me. "As for the girl, I will tell Aizen-sama about. Let's go." and with that he opened a Gargantua.

*Elsewhere*Grimmjow's pov*

'Stupid Aizen. Stupid meeting.' was all I was thinking as I walked to the meeting room and sat down. just in time for Aizen to speak.

"My dear Espada. As many of you know. Ulquiorra has came back from a mission and has found some interesting information. As well as an unknown Shinagami. If you will Ulquiorra."

The addressed Espada stood up and pulled his eye out of it's socket. Only to crush it. I watched bored until I saw a familiar face, Mizuki.

"Grimmjow. You seem to recognize this girl. Do explain." Aizen said noticing the look on my face.

'Oh shit.' was all I could think.

* * *

**Hahaha! Review! Sorry it's late!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review, oh and sorry that I'll be trying to get this story done with. Oh, and I'll do my first and last disclaimer. If I owned this, then why am I here on fanfiction?

* * *

**

"Ahh, well Aizen-sama, that is the female shinagami I chose as a...uh...pet. She's the one I told you about." I studied his face for a reaction. He only smiled.

"Well Grimmjow, It is sad to say that I don't think Gin-san likes that idea very much, that girl being his daughter and all." My eyes widened and I glanced over to where Gin was standing. Aizen continued on,

"Gin-san what do you think. Should I have one of the Espada go and retrieve your daughter?"

"Well it has been a while since I saw her last. I wonder how much she's improved, after all she filled my spot as captain." He said smiling all the while.

"Then it's decided. Nnoitra will retrieve her. Meeting dismissed." Aizen said standing up.

* * *

+Mizuki's pov+

"Achoo!" I sneezed loudly**(If you get this inside joke you'll be loved forever, review telling me you get it, be honest.)**. 'Gosh, Kisuke needs to dust.' I thought to my self as I stood up.

"I'm going for a walk!" I yelled grabbing Ryo Hoshi. Nobody replied as I closed the door behind me.

As I walked I walked past a small building I stopped to look at my reflection in the glass.**(A/N: Vain much? She probaly spent too much time with Yumichika.) **While making a funny face I saw a flash of white from behind me.

"Nani?" I turned around. My eyes wandered back and forth suspicious. I smirked and walked forward.

"Come out, come out where ever you are...pathetic arrancar." I taunted. that seemed to get a reaction.

"Grrr! Shut up! I'll beat you till your unable to move you little whore!" The tall arrancar said jumping from it's hiding place.

"Whatever you say, Spoony." I muttered lazily as the arrancar drew it's sword...er...Zanpakutō.

"That's it!" He yelled as he charged. I grinned, and the fight began.

"Gya!" I yelled as I swung down, only for him to not be there. 'How?' I thought as I turned around only to have the blunt side of a weapon hit the back of my neck. 'Shit...I'm gonna pass out.' was what I thought as I collapsed. Only to be picked up and hear a Garganta open and steps carry me inside. I saw a flash of orange hair before it closed fully.

"Ichigo..." I muttered, reaching out, as my vision faded to black.

* * *

When I awoke to find my self in an unfamiliar room the first thing I did was sit up quickly. Not a good idea when you've been hit really hard in the back of your neck.

"Ahh-" I moaned painfully before clasping my hand over my mouth quickly. I winced from that movement too. I knew that making any sound would alert the enemy. I reached for Ryo Hoshi only to find her gone.

"Oh, looking for this?" amussed voice said. I whipped my head around, eyes wide, to merally get a glimpse of my Zanpakutō being held by a male arrancar, before pain ingulfed me again.

"Ahhh!" I hissed loudly. The pink haired one only laughed.

"Stop moving so fast, it'll only make you moan. And knowing Nnoitra, he'll start thinking dirty thoughts."

"You mean Spoony, right?" I muttered.

"What was that bitch?" Before I knew it a bony hand wrapped around my throat and slammed me against a wall. I could hear the pink haired arrancar telling him to stop before he crushed my windpipe. A door was opened and a new voice spoke,

"Stop being trash and put the female down." The voice belonged to the black haired arrancar that I fought a few days back. The spoon dropped me. I landed on my ass coughing like there was no tomorrow. The pink haired arrancar rushed over.

"Szayel-san please take care of Ichimaru-san. Aizen-sama doesn't want her to be in pain when she arrives at the meeting."

"How considerate of the teme." I could have sworn I saw a eye or two twitch at my comment.

So here I was, my neck bandaged tightly, being lead down a hall to the meeting room, escorted by my "Guards", Pinky and Emo, how great. They aren't very good considering they gave me back my Zanpakutō, stupids. We walked until we came to a big door. 'Fun...' I thought as it opened. As we walked in I noticed that all but three seats were filled. At the head of the table Aizen stood along side with his two followers**(A/N: No, not Loly and Menloly, the other ones. lol)**.

"Ahh, It's nice to see you again, Mizuki-chan." Aizen said.

"You know the next time I wanted to see you was when your dead body was broken and bleeding among some rubble, stabbed full of holes. So it's not nice to see you again." I deadpanned.

"Now, Mizuki, that's not nice." Daddy-dearest said.

"As for you, I wanted to see you beg for mercy before I killed you. That'll happen now." My hand didn't even get half way to my Zanpakutō before I was throw to the floor, had numerous swords pointed toward my vital organs, and not to mention my Zanpakutō kicked over to Aizen. I simply glared. Gin bent down and picked it up.

"I'll keep this until you learn to not try and kill your own father."

"Your not my father, you traitor!" I yelled. His smile faltered, but stayed. He turned to Aizen.

"Sou-kun, I'm in charge of punishing her right?"

"She's your daughter." He said amused by all of this.

"Okies, Sou-kun!" He turned back to me.

"Your going to be Szayel's pet! He's Hueco Mundo's only scientist **(A/N: Remember that she ****hates**** scientists.)**. Szayel-kun you can take her to your laboratory now, if you want!" Pinky smiled.

"Thank you." he said. My eyes widened.

'Mother fucker." I muttered as Pinky drug me out of the room.

* * *

+Grimmjow's pov+

It had been a few weeks since Mizuki had become Szayel's pet, and Aizen wanted to have a few of the Espada come with him to check on Mizuki. Gin and Kaname were also coming along. When we walked into Szayel's lab he looked startled.

"Where is she?" was all Aizen said. Szayel did not seem happy as he lead us through a few doors. When he opened up the last door what was on the other side shocked most of us.

Mizuki was covered in blood. There was so much that it puddled under her. She didn't even look up. she sat there on the ground, arms chained above her head, only in her underclothes-those too soaked with blood. But when her voice reached us...**(A/N: Yes, I'm gonna use a song from hell girl. Deal with it.)**

"When will the cherry blossoms be in full bloom?

Once in their mountain homes, they will bloom

When will the cherry blossoms smell fragrantly?

As the laughing child plays pleasantly

When will the cherry blossoms dance gracefully?

As the singing child sleeps peacefully

When will the cherry blossoms bloom once again?

As the young child ascends to heaven."

Everyone's reaction were different. But that one song caused a few reaction's.

"My god..." Yammy and Starrk muttered.

"This is not justice." Kaname said. The others stood there. I glanced over to Aizen.

"Szayel. Unlock her." He said still smiling. He walked over to her. The shackles made a dull thud as they hit the floor. By then Gin had kneeled down in front of her. She simply collapsed into his lap and sobbed. I watched as Gin picked her up and carried her out of the room, past me. Her eyes were flat and lifeless, broken of all spirit. Yet Gin was still smiling,what kind of father does that? Aizen glanced back to Szayel.

"Good job. You broke her."

* * *

+Gin's pov+

I set Mizuki down on the bed in my room. Her eyes were flat, and she just kept staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh, Mizuki-chan. That song you sung shocked a few of the Espada." She didn't respond.

"You can sleep, and when you wake up you can get cleaned up. Alright." I said stepping towards the door.

"Otosan(father), please, sing me a song." I looked back and smiled wider.

"And? Your forgetting something."

"Gomen-nasai. For trying to kill you. I wouldn't have been able to do it, anyways." Her face stayed emotionless. Eyes vacant. I frowned, but my smile soon flashed back up.

"I know! So what song?"

"CRUSH the WORLD Down."

"Alright."

"Oyasuminasai(good-night), Mizuki." I muttered as I closed the door. As I walked down the halls I relised something. Szayel broke her a little too well. That's why I decided to hand her over to someone who would help her get her spirt back.

* * *

+Grimmjow's pov+

When I saw Gin standing outside my door, I thought he was going to kill me. But what was unexpected was when he told me to stop by his room later to pick up Mizuki, and that she was my new pet. So here I was letting Harribel dress her in some arrancar clothes. When she stepped out all I could think was, 'Nice Harribel. Dress her in a short mini-skirt, and a skin tight, super short, tube top.'

Mizuki sat on the ground of my room poking the floor. She had already explained why she got all her emotions back, She's a great actress...and nobody ever realised she was faking. That whole eye trick of hers was creepy. She looked up.

"So what are the plans for tonight?"

"What?"

"Your obviously planning something." She accused.

"No I'm-"

"I want to go." She interrupted

"No."

"Damn It! I'll do whatever you want, but take me with you!" She said standing up. I thought for a moment.

"Fine. But you have to be on a leash and you have to kiss me."

"What? NO way in hell will I-"

"You want to go, right?"

* * *

+Mizuki+

"Fine...come here." I mumbled. He stepped forward while smirking. I stood up on my toes and placed my lips on his for a second, before trying to pull away. **Note: Trying.**

"No, no, Mizu-chan. That's not what I meant by a kiss. Here let me show you." He smirked evily.

'The teme.' I thought as I was pushed against a wall and pretty much layed on. 'Wha-what is he doing?' I thought as I felt a hand roughly squeeze my ass. It didn't help that I gasped. The feeling of a tongue shoved into my mouth was not pleasant. I felt a blush work it way on my cheeks. Then the lips left. Thank god. Fucking Pervert.

+Later+

I have one thing to say about Gargantua's. They suck. As soon as it closed Grimmjow started giving orders. The only order I heard was,

"Kill everyone with a spiretual pressure." My friends flashed through my mind.

"You can't do that!" He yanked my 'leash'. I I fell to my knees, in the air, coughing.

"And, why, exactly not?" He glared.

""I can't let you do that." I glared back while still sitting on my knees. I let my spiritual pressure span out quickly before retreating, like a warning, just for my friends. Grimmjow yanked the leash again. Harder this time. He kept glaring as I coughed and sputtered, gasping for air, hand at my now bruising throat.

"Come on." He said dragging me along.

I watched as Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widen as Grimmjow and I appeared before them. I tried to step toward them only to be yanked back.

"Mizuki!" Ichigo said stepping forward, Only for Grimmjow to release his spiritual pressure. It brought me to my hands and knees. Being this close to him wasn't good. If he has this amount of spiritual pressure then I could only imagine the stronger Espada. I looked up at him to see an insane smile.

"Which one of you are the strongest? Whose gonna take me on?" Grimmjow said dropping my leash. I didn't run since I was being suffocated by reiatsu still.

"Ichigo! Get out of here run!" Rukia yelled only for Grimmjow to stab her with his hand.

"Rukia!" I yelled running toward her. I sat there with her gigai trying to heal her with the little healing kido i knew, as Grimmjow and Ichigo's battle raged on. An by the looks of it Ichigo was losing.

"Come on, Come ON!" I chanted as I desperately tried to heal Rukia. I looked up at the sky with dismay as I heard a Gargantua open. 'Kaname...' He flash-stepped behind Grimmjow. I watched as Tousen scolded him. I watched him tap the air to open a Gargantua. Then he shunpo-ed to grab me. He walked me into the Gargatua. And Grimmjow followed silently.

* * *

"Welcome back, Grimmjow, Mizuki." Aizen said starring down from his 'throne'. I watched silently as Tousen, Aizen, and Grimmjow spoke. When Tousen grabbed Grimmjow's collar My eyes widened as well as my smirk. I knew the several possibilities this would end with. Yet Grimmjow got more and more arrogant. Tousen grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakutō and started his 'Justice' speech. It was no surprise when Grimmjows arm flew of splattering me with blood. I blinked and wiped it off my cheek with a finger, only to lick it off.**(A/N: Damn my OC's can be creepy sometimes...) **I watched as Tousen also burn the severed arm. And of coarse Grimmjow got mad.

As a child Tousen had taught me right and wrong. One of many lessons he taught me, that was still engraved in my mind was 'Never let anyone, or you, yourself, raise a sword to your higher ups'. And at that moment Tousen was my higher up. As was Grimmjow, but less so. I immediately shunpoed in front of the ex-captain in a Hakuda pose. When Aizen spoke to scold Grimmjow. He simply turned and walked out of the room, calling back to me he said,

"Come on Mizuki."

"No." He turned at my response.

"And why not?"

"Your no longer my higher up. Not only because you've lost your rank, but also because you tried to raise your Zanpakutō to one of your for-most higher ups. As Ulquiorra would say, Your trash." His eyes widened as I continued,

"Now that you have no rank, I'm you higher up. So remember to use honorifics when you address me." He looked humiliated as he left the room. I turned back to Aizen. Aizen then spoke,

"Mizuki. I want to know if you want to join me and my army."

* * *

**OH wow! Reveiw!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Go fill out my new poll on my profile page. Oh and remember to review! Pictures for Mizuki and her Zanpakut****ō**** are on my photobucket.(Bloodyrose32). Check 'em out!"**

"Nani(what)?" I said quietly as I stared up at Aizen. He smiled and spoke again,

"You can join me, or I can kill off your friends one by one." My eyes widened. He had me in a spot where he knew he was going to win.

"You can't-" I started before he interrupted.

"I can, and don't think that you can go back to the Soul Reapers, either. After you kissed the enemy willingly, even to gain a chance to escape, is against the law. They'll execute you." He spoke the truth. And the cold, hard truth stung. I winced.

"Never. I don't care if they kill me!" I yelled. He only smirked.

"So who do I kill off first?" My eyes widened with each name as he started listing off my friends.

"-Ururu, Mashiro, Hiyori? Oh, I know." He was smirking as I crumbled with every name.

"No...no..." I muttered shaking my head, not noticing the tears that dripped down my face. 'He wouln't, He can't' I thought to my self as he called out the last name. The person who was dearest to me.

"Yachiru? Yes, Yachiru will work just fine."

"No! Stop! I'll join, but don't hurt Yachiru!" I called out pleadingly...pathetically.

"Good. I know you know the rules of Hueco Mundo." He smirked, tossing me my Zanpakutō.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." I muttered, my head hung in shame.

I turned to walk out the door when Aizen's voice stopped me. I could hear that confidant, better-than-thou smile he always wore.

"And Mizuki, since I don't completely trust you you'll be staying with whoever I decide to replace Grimmjow with."

'Well looks like my 'great' day got even better.' I thought sarcastically. I walked down hall after hall until I ran into someone...more like three someones. Two arrancar startled me by running past arguing. A third one came walking slowly behind them. She turned to me, covering her mouth she spoke,

"I'm sorry about their annoying loudness. Mila-Rose and Apache are like that sometimes. I'm Sun-sun. Tia Harrible's Fracción."

"Nice to meet you. Tell Harible-san 'Hi' for me." I muttered as I watched her nod and walk off to find her friends. I walked slowly down the halls again.

I cursed. I walked by that crack in the floor five minutes ago! I wondered if the halls were moving. **(A/N: Poor Mizuki, she doesn't relise that people can move the halls *cough* Gin *cough*) **I shook my head and kept walking. I eventually ran into another person as I rounded a corner, literally.

"Ouch!" The little arrancar yelled.

"Ahh! Gomen, Gomen!" I apologized quickly to the young arrancar. I helped her up.

"You look bored! You want to come with me to wake Starrk up?" She invited. Still oblivious to who Starrk was I agreed.

When I entered the room I noticed a sleeping Espada. I watched with humor as the light green haired shoved her hand down his throat. He immediately shot up.

"Gonna puke!"

"Morning Starrk!" She said winking with a peace sign. She strangely reminded me of Yachiru.

"Why did you wake me up, Lilynette?" He asked glancing over at me.

"Espada meeting. He also wants you to find that new shinagami that's here. But I already found her." He got up slowly and walked over to me

"Let's go."

When I got to the meeting room I saw my new 'babysitter'. I was stunned to say the least.

"Lord Aizen, your putting a child in charge of me?"

"Now, Mizuki," He started, "Your still a child yourself, compared to other shinagami. A lot of Shinagami are over a 100. The only reason you'll look 17 forever is because Mayuri's experiments. And yet your only 18. So your still a child." I glared. I glanced over toward the new sixth espada. He was staring ad my chest when he spoke,

"You have a nice body, baby, very sexy." My eye twiched. Of all the people I could have gotten stuck with a pervert. It sucked to be curvy. I looked up at Aizen, my dad, and Tousen with a 'seriously' look on my face.

Aizen spoke again,

"Mizuki, would you show us an example of your skills?" I cocked my head.

"What?"

"Just fight one of the arrancar I've chosen. Start now." As soon as he sentence was over I jumped back to dodge a sword.

"What the hell!" I yelled at the teal haired, male arrancar. He smiled crazily.

"Let's play!" He said charging again. I grabbed for Ryo Hoshi's hilt and yelled,

"Bakudō number 81, Danku!" He hit it with a loud noise. 'That should hold him for a minute.' I thought as I turned and ran out of the room. Yelling over my shoulder I said,

"Let's play tag! Your it, Bitch!"

I ran down the halls, all too well knowing that because of the cameras everyone in the meeting room was watching. At the dead end of the hall I was running along I turned around quickly. I flipped my hair back to reveal a bell earring, seconds before the arrancar came sliding around the corner. I smiled viciously before drawing my Zanpakutō.

"Now let's play! Bankai! Uta no Teru Hoshi!**(A/N:Song of the shining stars. reminder-Ryo=evil-ish, Hoshi=good-ish)**" I yelled using one of my two special attacks. Immediately my Zanpakutō manifested into two skimpily dressed teenagers.

"You know what to do." I said watching them start to sing their duet.**(A/N: Nightcore III - Lala Song. helps if you put it on while reading this.)**

"Lala Lalalalalaaa

Lala Lalalalalaaa

Lala Lalalalalaaa (x2) Both singing

Destiny is calling me Hoshi

Experience your own creation Ryo

What is it you want from me? Hoshi

I walk the line of hesitation Ryo

Following the dreams I have Hoshi

Make your life a worthfull journey Ryo

Don't let the anger take your life Hoshi

Just believe and close your eyes Ryo

Lalalalalaa Both

Lala Lalalalalaaa Both

Lala Lalalalalaaa (x2)"

While they sung they were stopping him in his tracks. At the last moment of their song I flicked my bell earring. That last high pitched note made the arrancar drop to his knees in pain. He started bleeding from his ears, mouth, nose, and eyes. While he lay dying in a puddle of blood I walked over his in my heeled boots and grabbed my now sealed Zanpakutō. I walked back to the meeting room. I got a few stares. "How was that, Lord Aizen?" I asked.

"Very good, you are dismissed."

I walked down one of the larger halls bored. It had been a few weeks since I had killed the teal haired arrancar. Now I was on my way back to the meeting room. As soon as I stepped in I recognised the long orange hair.

"Orihime..." She turned around. I didn't meet her eyes. All I did was walk over to near Luppi. I listened quietly as Aizen gave his speach. In the middle of it I quietly muttered,

"Nice, Aizen. Prey on the weakest one, Orihime." After I was done speaking a vast amount of spiretual pressure covered me. It was so sudden and heavy it dropped me onto my hands and knees, suffocating me. I heard my dad say,

"Now, Mizuki, be nice. You can speak now Sou-kun." The spiretual pressure dissapeared after that, leaving me gasping for air.

"Thank you, Gin. Anyway. Orihime please demostrate your skill by healing Grimmjow's left arm." She immeadetly got to work. Grimmjow's arm healed up. I watched as She also healed the burnt out number six on his back. Luppi immeadetly spoke up.

"Just what do you think your doing Grimmjow?" I watched happily as Grimmjow stabbed his fist through Luppi, and cero his torso off I cheered at that. Grimmjow started to laugh. Then he turned his attention to me.

"Oh shit." I said stepping back. It was a little too late as he had already grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him untill our chests met. He grabbed my chin and pulled me into a rough kiss. All the while I beat my fist on his cheast. When he pulled back I glared. A loud slap echoed around the meeting room. He turned back to me and smirked.

"Now your my pet again. Lets go." He picked me up and threw me onto his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled beating on his back. He only walked out the door and carried me through the halls. Finally he put me down in the middle of the hall, only to walk off.

+==+ A few weeks later +==+

As I walked the halls I couldn't focas because of all the white. All this white was driving me insane. I couldn't take it anymore. I sat down against the wall. A few minutes later a passing arrancar stopped and bent down to ask me if I was okay. My hand immeadetly snapped out and ran my hand through his cheast and into his heart. My eyes widened as I quickly pulled my hand out. He fell back with a dull thud, eyes wide. He gurgled. I touched my face in horror. I drew my hand off my face leaving behind crimson marks. I stared at my bloody hand. I could already hear my Zanpakutō in the back of my mind.

_"Your a monster! How could you!" _Innocent, little, Hoshi said. Both of them in their child forms. I cringed.

_"Good job, Mizu. That's how you should always kill, slow, painful, bloody. Your my hero!" _Ryo said darkly, mocking me at the end. She always got a kick out of my dangorous break downs. I screamed in horror and shock. Only in time to have Grimmjow come around a corner. I looked at him with tears dripping down my face.

"What the hell?" He said.

"I-i-i-i'm a monster!" I sobbed latching on tho his hakama.

"Don't cry. I promise, I won't let you become a monster." He bent down. I tilted my head up. He held my head in between his hands. He smirked and lent down and kissed me.

When I woke up the next morning in Grimmjow's room naked. I was shocked at what I had done I turned to Grimmjow who was awake.

"What the hell! You took advantage of me!" I snareled. The jerk preyed on me at my weakest moment.

"No I didn't, you were fully willing." He muttered lazily.

"Your such an asshole!" I glared. He turned to me.

"Watch, I can make you take that back." Before I knew it he had started nipping my neck harshly, and running cold fingers all the way up from my thighs, till they were knotted in my hair. He was kissing and nipping everywhere, but my lips. I was getting frustrated.

"Damn it! Just fuck me already!" I said. and so started another wild day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Review! Oh and the sequence of events is gonna be a little messed up. I really need you guys(or girls) to go vote on my poll. Otherwise I won't know what story I'll be writing next!

* * *

**

A week or so later Ichigo, his friends, and some of Gotei 13. I wasn't very worried. That is about facing them as a traitor. But I was worried about was to tell them why I was a traitor. That thing that had happened with Grimmjow insured my death. Over the little while I had know Grimmjow. I realized that we had grown closer. That sucked. The more I thought, the more I surprised my self.

Tears started to fall quietly. All the while a wide smile on my face. I was finally going to die. It had finally hit me. No matter what way you look at it I was doomed. I stay here and stay loyal to Aizen; Dead. Either in a battle or once i'm of no use anymore. I go back to my friends; Dead. executed and shamed after I tell my tale. I laughed darkly. The time was soon coming. I could sense the heated battle between two people close ahead. Only on would win I quickly made my way out to the location. There Grimmjow and Ichigo stood. I smiled. 'Option number 2 of death, here I come.' I thought.

The two were fighting. They had just barely started. I started to frown. These two people I cared, some what, for. i watched Grimmjow attack and stir up the dust cloud. When it was clearing I saw sparks of blue. When I saw Ichigo My jaw hit the floor.

"Holy shit." Grimmjow was ready and released his Zanpakutō. I started to giggle. Then laugh, then i full blow cracked up.

"He looks like a fucking cat!" I yelled laughing. Only to stop when I heard a voice.

"Come play with us~" My eyes widdened. As soon as I heard that sentance I knew I was gonna miss the fight.

"Fuck." I swore as I was dragged into my inner world. I looked around. The only pure thing here was Hoshi and Her little section of their rest Ryo owned. Blackened paths and buildings rotting away spotted her part. Dead bodies and broken, blood covered dolls. Unimaginable horrors lined the streets like there was no end.

"Why did you pull me here Ryo?"I asked quietly.

"I wanted to show you the world that your letting me create. Pretty soon Hoshi won't have any innocence or morels left. Neither will you~" She sang. I glared.

"I'll kill myself before that happens."

"Well it's been fun, but you have to leave. I hope you visit again, just in time to see Hoshi corrupted." I was immeadetly pushed back to my world.

"Nani?" i said jolting up aware of my surroundings. I looked to the fight just in time to see Grimmjow get stabbed and lowered down by Ichigo. I slowly ran over. I watched in as Grimmjow stood up.

'The Idiot.' I slowed down in my run. He slowly limped over to Ichigo, Orihime, and a little girl. As he attacked again I was almost there. I heard his and Ichigo's conversation.

"Never! You're-" He was cut of by a all to familiar blade hitting him.

"Grimmjow!" I yelled running closer, eyes wide, before a hand wrapped around my middle and pulled me toward it's owner. I immediately made a move for my Zanpakutō. Only for Nnoitra to throw out of reach. It landed vertical in the sand.

"With Grimmjow gone your my pet." that comment made my eye twitch.

"Fuck off! Sho!" I said using Hado 1. It was useful enough for me to break free. But no for long. His Zanpakutō slashed out quickly hitting me in my side. My body folded, and the force of impact made me land a few feet from Orihime. I quickly blacked out.

* * *

When I woke It was to an all familiar voice.

"God, She looks like shit."

"Ken-chan be nice! Starry-chan was injured!" I blinked quickly as everything became more focused. I immediately began to try to push myself up. I felt a hands on my back, helping me up. I pushed the hands away as soon as I was up. I turned away and threw up blood into the sand.

"Fuck, Mizuki. That's sick."

"Shut up Kenpatchi." I said wiping my face with my arm. I shakily stood up. I turned to Kenpatchi and Yachiru to be glomped by the little girl.

"I missed you Starry-chan!" I dropped to my knees and sobbed, hugging her.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, I forgive you Starry-chan." She said smiling. I glanced over to the little teal haired arrancar.

"Follow your heart and you can't go wrong." I said smiling. I stood up again and turned to face Kenpatchi.

"Kill me. I'm the enemy." He frowned, and tossed me my Zanpakutō.

"No."

"Why not? You have no idea what I've done! I deserve to die!" I yelled.

"I won't kill you unless we fight to the death, and you don't hold out on me. And I already know that you will hold out." He said. Ichigo then started talking to him so he turned away. He started to complain about how Ichigo had hogged most of the fighting and told him to go home. Then he said,

"Heal my injuries! Mizuki get over here too." Orihime and I started to jog, side by side over to him when Starrk appeared.

"Sorry about this but I need to borrow them." He said putting a hand on our shoulders, Sonído-ing us away.

When we stopped we stopped I was dropped off in Aizen's throne room. I immediately knew I was in big trouble. I looked up bravely.

"Now Mizuki-chan you've broken quiet a few of Hueco Mundo. You have to have a punishment." Tousen explained.

"And what is my punishment?" I asked, glaring. Aizen smiled.

"You'll watch each one of your friends die. And until then you'll be trapped in your own world only to come out to see their final battles." He had grabbed the handle of his Zanpakutō and pulled. I tried to close my eyes but it was too late.

I looked around the bloody world. It looked as if Ryo had taken over my inner world. but I knew this wasn't my inner world by the way the the bloody water ran. The water would have ran uphill in my world. I walked slowly from the bloody village up into the mountain. The water ran down off a cliff creating a waterfall. I was almost at the top when I was brought back to the real world. This would happen many times.

I watched in horror as my friends were cut by one they fell. The most brutal for me to watch was Hiyori.

* * *

I watched as Aizen taunted Hiyori. I struggled to get out of the bonds that my hands where in. I slipped them off as soon as Hiyori attacked. I used flash step to try and stop her. Only for her to be slashed in half, while in the same second, by the same Zanpakutō, the blade cut deep into my side before disappearing. I had only felt a slash of warmth and pain before I realized I was skidding on my side, in the air. Once I stopped skidding I could barely hear the yells before I sat up grabbing my side and yelled out,

"No Hiyori!" I glared at Aizen.

"Bankai!" I yelled. Nothing happened. My eyes widened as I heard a laugh from behind me. I felt a Zanpakutō stab me through the heart. I looked behind me to see Ryo in Bankai form.

"Nani?" I muttered. She smirked and started to laugh.

"I already defeated Hoshi, now I'll get rid of you, that way I'll be the one that rules."

"But you'll die too!" I exclaimed.

"What you never realized that your own Zanpakutō can defeat you then use your body to become their own separate being?"

"That's not possible!" I knew everyone was watching.

"It is, and I've already won." She twisted the Zanpakutō and then pulled it out of my chest.

"Gya!" I fell onto my knees. She walked around to face me. She positioned the Zanpakutō at my heart again.

"Bye-bye!" She said stabbing me again. I looked over to my dad. It was one of those rare times that he had no smile and him eyes were open. I smiled at him, before turning toward hem again. I grabbed the Zanpakutō just as she was about to pull it out. I also grabbed her wrist. My eyes scanned the crowd.

"I'm sorry everyone...bye-bye. Hadō #90, Kurohitsugi." I said dragging my finger slowly threw the air. The purple-black box surrounded Ryo and I. i smiled as I felt the many blades pierce my flesh. When the box dissipated Ryo and I dropped to our knees. She fell to the ground, while I was caught by a pair of arms before I hit the dirt. I looked up to see many people. I felt a tiny body latch on to me. "Yachiru...don't cry. I'm not scared to die." I muttered as warm tears soaked through my clothes.I turned to my dad.

"Your an ass...but I love you, and you'll always be my dad. Bye-bye." I closed my eyes and said one more thing, "I am happy to have meet you, fight with you, and befriend all of you. As for Grimmjow...I loved him." I felt people trying to heal me. "Stop it. It's useless." I smiled and I blinked once just to see a flash of blue hair. I knew it was my imagination but I still reached out. That moment I closed my eyes for the final time and I took my last breath in my comrades arms.

'Grimmjow...'

* * *

**Awww! I'm crying! Please review and vote on my poll. You decide what I wright next!**


End file.
